duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Instruction and Research
Basic Rules MAJOR MODIFICATION, 6/26/11: '''Your characters are allowed to use one Instruction roll from another character (which must be played by another player) OR one Research/Library roll per calendar month. You may not use both any longer. These are the only discounts you are allowed for buying Spheres or Numina, and you can only apply one or the other to a given purchase. In other words, you cannot use both an Instruction roll and a Research roll on the same purchased dot. '''MAJOR MODIFICATION, 6/26/11: '''Each success on the roll gives you a -1xp discount up to the maximum. You can only gain up to a discount of '''1/4 the cost of the sphere, rounded up. See tables below: Sphere costs and maximum discounts No discounts are permitted for Adept or Mastery spheres. . Numina costs and maximum discounts No discounts are permitted for Mastery or Mythic-level Paths. . Instruction In Abilities, Spheres, and Paths You can teach any of your Skills or Knowledges to another character, but you can never raise a student's score above your own. For example, if you have three dots in Occult, you cannot teach someone enough to raise her Occult Knowledge to four dots. For the time it takes to raise a student's Skill, roll your Manipulation + Instruction, or Intelligence + Instruction, against a difficulty of (11 minus the student's Intelligence). One roll may be made per month of teaching. The number of successes is the number of experience points the student can apply towards that skill. Example: Billy, a Hermetic, is attempting to teach his student Erica some rudiments of First Aid so someone else can help with patching up the injured. Erica is a little scatterbrained, but bright (Intelligence 3), so the difficulty for Mavis' roll is 8. 'MAJOR MODIFICATION, 6/26/11: '''The discount to a purchase from an Instruction roll can go up to a maximum of 1/4 the cost of the item purchased, or as many XP as the instructor has dots in Instruction, whichever is LOWER. . Researching Abilities, Spheres, and Paths '''MAJOR MODIFICATION, 6/26/11: '''If you are learning a new Sorcerer ability or Mage Sphere, roll Intelligence + Research + Library (if you have access to one), at a difficulty of (4+ the ''new Path/Sphere level). Each success lowers the cost of the new Sphere/Ability by 1, to a maximum of 1/4 of the total cost of the upgrade, rounded up. You may only research a single discount a month, and the roll MUST be made in front of the Mage ST or AST. This may not be an Extended roll/action. If you wish to use WP on the roll, your Willpower is reduced by 1 for the entire duration you are learning the new sphere. If you fail the roll, you have to pay full cost for the Ability/Sphere. If you botch the roll, you make no progress at all that month, and cannot buy up ''any ''magical Abilities/Spheres for one month. You can still buy up Abilities such as Lores or Awareness during that period. . Merits and Flaws Affecting Costs The Path Natural or Sphere Natural merits cannot be stacked with this discount. The Path Inept or Sphere Inept flaws, however, can have their costs mitagated with research rolls -- if you suck at something, working harder at it will help you learn it, after all! . Category:Mage Category:House Rules Category:Rules Category:Sorcerer/Psychic